Turns(Agresive world Summer)
GAME IS STARTED Map http://tfoe-map-game.wikia.com/wiki/File:Latest.png Note: the map is edited by GerrardMapper100 every turn 2015 United Kingdom (GerrardMapper100) UK annexed some land from Ireland and leave from Europe Union. Spain (Tonio 321) Spain leaving European Union and give independence to Catalonia but he isy vasall and declare War on Cape Verde ,and send 10.000 soldiers. China (Agustolord) China start to build up a huge navy and start to recluit 300,000 troops, and offer alliance to russia and india. Russia (SuperCrocomire10) Russia acepts China aliance. I ask to Belarus and Kazakhstan join to me. I also recluit 10,000 troops Japan (OmegaOstrich) Removes pacifism from the constitution. tries to kill Taiwan as quickly as possible. requests alliance with India and UK Germany (TheChancellor1) Germany solidifies relations in the EU and makes plans to make the EU one country. First things first, they organize referendums in Austria and Switzerland for unification with Germany. An alliance request is sent to The USA and The UK,and 50,000 troops are sent to ISIS territory to team up with the USA's and The UK's troops. To compensate for the absence of troops 9,000 troops are recruited in the mainland. A coalition is set up against ISIS, including Germany and all of it's allies (if they accept an alliance with our most rich and beautiful country) Swissieland The Swiss government continue its neutral possition and improves banks 2016 United Kingdom (GerrardMapper100) UK annex more land from Ireland and accept alliance with Japan and Germany.Then UK send 30,000troops to ISIS territory. Spain (Tonio 321) Spain leaves NATO and we annex Andorra and claims Gibraltar. Im declaring war and sending 10.000 soldiers to communist W.S. Rusia (SuperCrocomire10) Russia joins to coalition against ISIS, also supports Syria and Irak in Syrian War. Recluit 10,000 soldiers Japan (OmegaOstrich) After annexing Taiwan we build 20000 troops and ask if we can buy Sakhalin and the Kurils from Russia San Marino (NPC) We join Italy Vatican (NPC) We join Italy Lienchenstein (NPC) We join Switzerland Luxembourg (NPC) We join France. Mongolia (NPC) We divide our north and our south for divide them with China and Russia , I can't more. Sri Lanka (NPC) We join India Tibet (NPC) We declare independence. Qebec (NPC) We declare independence. Seychelles (NPC) We join Britain. Poland (CzaarnoNaBialym) We pay 10 milions for healthcare, work centers etc. and 5 milions for upardge military we recruit 15.000 troops and decide to help Ukraine with 12.500 troops and with 5 milions when he give Poland Lviv and near lands here - http://imgur.com/gmFcOIA . France(Wrto12) We leave the European Union and Nato. We annex Monaco. We organize referendums in Wallonia,Quebec, French Switzerland and Luxembourg for unification with France. We invest in industry and infrastructure. We recruit 2.000.000 soldiers (men and women) to enforce the referendums in case any goverment doesn't respects the choise of the people. We ask Russia and Germany for an alliance. China(Augustolord) I declare war on Tibet and Japan, tibet to annexe it and japan because they attack Taiwan, i block the japanese islands, i face and destroy a part of their navy whit my air force and i start to invade japan WHIT 750.000 troops and 2000 tanks, i ask india and russia to support me, and if someone support japan they will DIE!!!!!!!. The economy statrts to grow vwry fast because of the war industry, i call al china to beat japan, i recluit 5.000.000 troops and i build 2500 tanks and 100 ships in the next 2 turns(i can because in real life china is the most industrialized country). Germany(TheChancellor1) The Swiss government refuses the hosting of any plebiscites to join Germany, going against self-determination and making enemies with one of the richest countries in the world. However, The Plebiscite in Austria (despite the problems that Austria faced after the last Anchluss). showed that 72% of all Austrians desired unification with Germany, either due to the Eurozone crisis, a change in leadership or, a less popular view - the votes were rigged. But no matter the reason Austria unifies with Germany once more. Due to the success in Austria, the German Chancellor encourages plebiscites in; East Prussia and Pomerania. Lands are gained in ISIS land and the Anti-ISIS Coalition members begin to appreciate and admire the new Germany 2017 Start of turn map - http://imgur.com/gyoxQ6N United Kingdom(GerrardMapper100) United Kingdom annexed last part of Ireland and leave from N.A.T.O.When build 200 tanks and 40ships and recluit 100 000 troops.United Kingdom declare war on Netherlands and sending 20,000troops and 100 tanks to Frisia.United Kingdom rename to New British Empire. Spain(Tonio321) We decides to use "Colombus Operation) and we attack and conquer Guinea Equatorial and Trinidad and Tobago with 19.000 soldiers (5.000 for Trinidad and rest for. We proposes peace with W.S. if they give me all of their coastline. I'm trying to join Eurasian Unión. We didn't recognizes Kurdistan , Israel and ISIS but we recognize Palestine , Crimea , Novayarossiya , Azbakia and South Ossetia. Category:Aggressive World Summer Category:Map Games Category:Subpages of Map Games Category:AWS Category:Turns of Map Games